d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edbert Bucmar
You never know when the guy at the back of the bar is really a cunningly-disguised martial arts expert, and the Drunken Master prestige class from is just the ticket to surprise your PCs with if they're antagonizing old men in bars. Edbert is a basic Drunken Master, with only two levels in this 10-level prestige class, and is almost the lowest CR Drunken Master you can find (need to have five levels in another class first, for the prerequisite 8 ranks in Tumble). For his CR, he has a very low AC and hit points, so his main defense is to keep moving, using Tumble checks to get out of harms way, and using ranged attacks with improvised weapons, if surrounded. His AC can be increased using Combat Expertise, if he needs to avoid being hit for a while. He likely wouldn't be fought alone, but would join in a fight if someone was being unfairly picked on (using a staggering charge to catch bullies off guard), or help disable an unruly drunk with a swift unarmed strike. If needing more allies, he'll use his feather token to add a dancing whip to the fray. His bottles of wine and tankards count as combat gear, since he can use any of them as a dose of alcohol for his Drink like a Demon ability, and afterward can be wielded as an improvised weapon. Likely if he's in a bar setting, there will be many other weapon choices available, but these at least belong to him, and no one else will mind if he drinks/destroys them. |DR= |immune=non-magical disease |resist= |SR= |fort=+10 |ref=+9 |will=+8 |weakness= |tag2=+2 saves vs. Enchantment spells |spd=40 ft. |melee=''+1 quarterstaff'' ( ) or unarmed strike ( ) or flurry of blows / ( ) or improvised weapon ( ) |ranged=improvised weapon ( /10 ft.) |BAB= |grp=+6 |atkopt=Combat Expertise, Dodge |gear=3 bottles of wine (10 gp each), 2 clay tankards (filled with spirits), feather token (whip) |sa=Stunning Fist (5/day; DC 15) |tag3= |str=14 |dex=14 |con=12 |int=10 |wis=15 |cha=8 |sq=Drink like a Demon, Evasion, Improvised Weapons, Ki Strike (magical), Purity of Body, Slow Fall (20 ft.), Stagger, Still Mind |feats=Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes'B', Dodge, Great Fortitude, Improved Unarmed Strike'B', Mobility, Stunning Fist'B' |skills= , , , , , , |possessions=''+1/+1 quarterstaff'', bracers of armor +1 |tag4= |variants='Drink like a Demon (Ex)' Every bottle or tankard of alcohol Edbert consumes (a move action) during combat reduces his Wisdom and Intelligence by 2 (which drops his AC by 1, due to the Monk AC bonus from Wisdom), and increases either Strength or Constitution (player's choice) by 2. Edbert can be under the effect of up to 7 drinks at once, each drink's effects lasting 5 rounds. Improvised Weapons (Ex) Improvised weapons Edbert uses in combat deal 2d6 damage. Rolling a natural 1 on an attack with an improvised weapon causes the weapon to break and become useless. Stagger (Ex) Edbert can charge in a non-straight line (still up to twice his normal movement speed), and if he makes a DC 15 Tumble check at the beginning of the charge, movement through threatened squares provokes no attacks of opportunity against him. }}